The Forgotten Twin
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: A girl named Hayden wanders into the forest looking for an unclear image. She wants to uncover what her dreams mean and break free from the curse. She looks and looks for the shadow, but the shadow already found her.
1. The Nightmare

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! I'm shellonica, another member of the fanfiction group! I'm very exited to join Rebos and Ann and create stories for everyone to enjoy! I will attempt to keep everyone happy by posting when ever I can! Hope you enjoy the series!

* * *

><p>I saw it again, haunting me in my dreams. I woke up every morning, interrupted by the same dream every single night. I was tired of it. It haunted me for as long as I can remember. I'm Hayden I'm 19. I live with my mother whom is pregnant with a child. I live in the kingdom of Minecraftia where I have lived for many years; and during those year, I've been cursed, cursed with the same dream...or nightmare.<p>

One day, the nightmare became very real, I felt him there, right next to me as I sleep. I woke up right away. "It-It was just a dream," I gave out a sigh of relief. I got out of bed feeling very drowsy. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My mother wasn't there. So I helped myself by grabbing three pieces of bread from the chest. When the chest was closed, moaning was heard out side; it was the zombies. I didn't bother looking out. I finished the bread and went looking for my mother. "Mom?" I cried out, "mom?" I heard items falling out of a chest, "Shit!" I followed the sound to the supply room. "Mom, are you alright?" I rushed in and picked up the items.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"...mom?"

"Yes dear,"

"The nightmare, it getting worse,"

My mother dropped the bucket she was holding, "Go, go get dressed, we'll visit Amicus once you're ready." I left the room without a single word. I sat on my bed pondering. It was dead silent. I felt my wolf, Bruce, lick my hand, trying to comfort me. I allowed him to sit in my lap as I pet him. My mother walked into my room unannounced, "We should go now." Bruce jumped off my lap knowing I'm leaving. I got up and walked out. My mother readied the horses and we road off to town. "Mom," I said looking to her. "Yes Hayden," she replied not bothering to make eyes contact. "Why must we go to Amicus?" She didn't answer, keeping a straight expression on her face. I looked away, feeling rejected. "We're here," my mother stopped her horse, then me, "Come."

I followed behind her into the windowless building, "Hello? Amicus, I need your assistance immediately!" An old man appeared to us, "What is so importa- ah Danielle, I see your daughter is here once again." _Once again_? I thought. "Yes, her 'dream' has been getting worse," my mother explained. "Tell me dear," Amicus said, "describe your dream." I felt uncomfortable from after all these year I have to describe the terrifying dream, "I'm in the woods running, running from someone. I thought he'd never catch up, but he finds me," I paused for a moment, "his eyes! They-they glow brightly, that, I fall to the ground. I tremble in fear, thinking I would die, but...he'd disappears. Get back up and start running again. Then, he appears in front of me and holds my neck tightly, I gasp for air. He then takes a sword and gets ready to kill me, the I wake up, afraid to go back to sleep." Amicus looked very frightened, "Can I speak to you privately Danielle." My mother nodded her head and they took a few steps away from me. I was eager to know what it meant.

When Amicus was done speaking to my mother, she came back very emotional. "Mom!" I came over to my mom to comfort her, "what did you do?" Amicus sat down looking disappointed, "I told her what your dream means." I was pissed, "what did you tell her!?" I demanded to know. "You're mother will explain it to you once you return home," my face was scorching hot. "Let's go home Hayden," I looked to my mother, she recovered from all the sobbing. She lead me out of the building like she did when we went in. We road home slowly, my mother was crying silently. I tried to ignore her. When we got home, Bruce welcomed us back, or at least me. My mother ignored Bruno and walked into the house. I got Bruno and ran inside. When I got inside, my mother was gone. "She must've went into her room," I thought aloud.

I walked to her room and knocked, "mom?" I opened a little crack in the door and saw my her sitting on the bed looking at a photo. When she noticed I was there she quickly put the photo down. "What were you going to tell me?" I asked curiously. Her eyes wandered around the room, "Um...nothing, your nightmare is just...someone you'll meet soon." I was very furious, my own mother wouldn't even tell me what it meant. I stomped out of the room with Bruno and slammed the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, and slid down. "I'm sorry Hayden, I-I just can't," I heard my mother stutter as she said those words. _Why are you sorry_? I listened closely, and heard her cry. I slowly whispered to myself saying "Whatever you're sorry for... I'm sorry as well."


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** Hey guys! shellonica here once again, I wanted to know if you guys would like me to remove all the curse words. I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this but anyways please inform me right away if I should or should'nt. This chapter will be cleared with all swear words. So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>That night, I planned to leave home. I packed up everything I needed. I used two bags, one for clothing and sheets and the other for food and potions. I wasn't gonna go alone, I was going to bring along Bruno and my horse, Bailey. "Come on Bruno," I signaled Bruno to come with me, but he ignored me. I came over to him and knelt down, he had his eyes fixed on something. I looked to the direction he was looking, he was looking at old Mitty, an ocelot my father saved while on a journey in the jungle, lying in a bed. "He's been there for months," Bruce began to cry, "It's ok, he'll be better don't worry, the alchemist are still searching for a cure." Bruce got up on his hind legs. I lead him out of the house to Bailey.<p>

I got up with Bruce in between my legs. I took the leash, "heya!" Bailey began to gallop away our house. I looked back tearing up. I turned around facing the direction we're were heading, "I'm very sorry mother, don't worry, I'll be back soon." We galloped down the quiet, gravel roads. Bailey began to stop as we approached the wall. "Who goes there?" A guard was at the top of the bridge looking down upon me. "Hayden Lee," I answered. "Hayden? That's really you?" The guard walked down the wall and came to me, "I'm Trevor, Trevor Galleon from eight grade?" I thought about this as hard as I could and remembered, "Oh yeah! You were the kid who always talked about flying." I giggled. "Yeah that's me," he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Anyways why do you what to go past the gates at this time of day?" He became serious. "I need to gather some ingredients for an alchemist," I said looking serious, I was lying to him, I bet he didn't notice. "Go on," he went up into the wall and reeled up the gate, "come back safely!" He disappeared, I continued down the road on Bailey with Bruce in front of me.

Once we pasted the through the wall, the gate closed. I looked back one last time, regretting what I have done, "There's no going back now." We walked down the road a few miles down and approached the foot of the forest, Fawn. "Go on Bailey," Bailey entered the forest but slowly. I took a good look around and saw a shadow has been following us, "Speed up Bailey." Bailey began to gallop slowly, "Faster girl, faster!" Bailey began to gallop faster and faster, increasing the speed by a lot. The shadow was as getting faster and faster, and closer and closer, almost to were I could touch it. "Bailey! Hurry!" Bailey in creased her galloping. I would say we were going 50 miles an hour. The shadow appeared before us. Bailey lifted herself up on her hind legs and made me Bruno and the supplies fall off her back.i trembled in fear. I felt my heart pumping quickly. Bruce was growling at the shadow, but it was no use.

The shadow ate me up. I woke up drowsily in a cage located in what seemed to be a cave. "what's going on!" I cried out to the shadow, noticing what was happening. The shadow turned to me, he had dark red eyes as big as Bruce. The shadow shrunk down to the size of a normal person, "You've trespassed in my forest, now you must pay!" I looked at the figure, it looked like he had no pupils, "Come out into the light so I can see you." He slowly walked toward the light. His face was exposed, he did not have any pupils. I gasped in fear. "Who are you!" I demanded to know at once. The figure stood there, looking straight at me...I think, "I'm Herobrine, the one who sent you the dreadful dreams." I grew very angry, "Why would you do this!" I cried out in the cell, "I need answers!"

"Silence!" The fear left me there face to face with Herobrine, "I had enough of this, I'll speak with you little brat in the morning!" Smoke surrounded him. I waited to the smoke to clear up, he disappeared. I stood still there, starting to tear up. I fell to my knees and began to cry, "What have I done, I left everything for this." Bruno ran over to me from under the bed. He laid on my lap and tried to comfort me. I cried myself to sleep that night, Bruno was still in my lap asleep. I woke up and felt relived, I didn't have the dream. I looked around the cave and saw Herobrine's back facing me. "So, are you going to tell me?" I asked in a demanding tone. "Why should I?" My face what burning red, "What were you going to tell me!" Herobrine slammed his fist down on the desk. The sound echoed in the room, he turned to me, "I've needed you, you were the only one who could help," what does he need? I let him continue his explanation, "I-I'll tell you everything at dinner; I'm sorry." I looked at him deeply, "I understand." The room was filled with complete silence. "Here," he came over to the door and opened it, "I'll take you to a more, proper room." I got up with Bruce resting in my arms. "Come here," I approached him in an unsure way. He put his arm around me, "Hold on tight." Smoke surrounded us and took us to his palace, "this way."

I followed him down a extravagant hall, filled with photos and paintings, "this will be your room, go ahead and settle in." I was left in a huge room with a fireplace and a queen sized bed. Bruce wagged his tail happily. He jumped out of my arms and ran around the room. "Why would he be so kind to me all of a sudden?" I thought aloud. I looked around the room and came across a box marked _photos. _I took the box and placed it on a table. I opened it up and saw dusty old photos. I took the very first one on the top and dusted it off. I examined it closely and saw two toddlers that seemed to be the same age. One was a girl and the other a boy. The boy looked like Herobrine, but with light brown eyes and the girl looked like, "Me?" I put the photo down and took the next one out. It looked like Herobrine and me again. All the photos I took out was exactly the same, it looked like Herobrine and me, but the more photos I saw, the more I noticed Herobrine's eyes got lighter and lighter until the they looked like they disappeared. "The girl...she looks like...me!"


End file.
